The present invention relates to polyethylene stretched film, and more particularly to polyethylene stretched film which is superior in moistureproofness, slip properties, and anti-blocking.
Heretofore, films of medium- and low-pressure-process polyethylenes have been hardly used in application areas where display effects are required, despite their superior characteristic properties, mainly because they are poor in clarity. For the improvement of clarity, there have been proposed various kinds of polyethylene stretched films which underwent crosslinking by irradiation. This method improves the film clarity but does not improve moistureproofness, slip properties, and anti-blocking sufficiently.